The invention concerns a surveillance apparatus for motor vehicles, especially commercial vehicles.
The so-called xe2x80x9cblack boxxe2x80x9d is well known in aviation. Aircraft black boxes record flight data between a specified time in the past and the present, for instance, in the last half hour. Voice recorders are also provided in which the conversation in the cockpit of an airplane is recorded for a specific duration between past and present. So that these data in the case of a crash can be evaluated, the black box is installed in the aircraft in a manner resistance to impact and fire.
It is an objective of the present invention to create a surveillance apparatus for motor vehicles, especially for commercial vehicles, similar to that used in aviation.
The achievement of this objective is carried out by the features of the invention.
Images taken by a camera installed in the vehicle in a time interval from a first particular point in time t1 to a second point in time t2 are stored in memory by an image and data memory unit. Images that are older than t1 are routinely erased, i.e., written over.
Alternatively, specific intervals in past time can be stored in addition to the most recent or present interval. By means of the images retained in an image and data bank, the events leading up to and including an accident can be more simply and accurately reconstructed. Accordingly, accident cause or fault can be more easily determined. For example, in a case of driving with an insufficient clearance to the vehicle ahead on an expressway, proof can be provided that the preceding vehicle had cut in leaving too small an interposing clearance.
In accord with a preferred embodiment of the invention, a specified period of time between the present t2 and a past time t1 is recorded and stored automatically, while occurrences that are older than t1 are erased, that is, written over.
Following a further advantageous embodiment of the invention, the camera is installed in one of the outside rearview mirrors. In this way, the side area of the motor vehicle also comes under supervision.
Alternatively to the above, the camera may be placed in the interior of the motor vehicle, optionally in the location of the inner rearview mirror with a forward field of view. When this arrangement is followed and the camera is inside, a weatherproofing encasement of the camera is not necessary.
In accord with yet another advantageous embodiment of the invention an image and data storage bank, besides recording and storing an image, can include the date, temperature and data. By this means, in the event of an accident, the sequences leading up to the accident can be more easily reconstructed and the question of blame more easily solved.
In accord with another advantageous embodiment of the invention, the image and data storage equipment will be fire and impact resistant. In this way, assurance is provided that even in the case of serious accidents in which fire breaks out and the vehicle suffers severe deformation, the stored data will remain preserved for later examination.
In accord with a further preferred embodiment of the invention, a monitor is provided upon which the image taken by the camera can be displayed. In this way, the image quality and the angle of the camera""s field of vision can be supervised. Also, the monitor is valuable in the docking and maneuvering of the vehicle.
By means of placement of the monitor in one of the outside rearview mirrors in the field of vision of the driver, especially in the mirror pane, in the case of backing up or maneuvering, it is possible that a simultaneous survey of the field at the rear and the area in front of the vehicle can be obtained from the monitor in one glance.
In accord with yet another advantageous embodiment of the invention, the camera is designed to be pivotable. This allows the camera to pick up various view angles around the vehicle and allow the acquired images to be shown on the monitor. In the case of backing up, again the area behind the vehicle can be viewed in the monitor while in normal forward motion, the area in front of the vehicle is surveyed by the camera.
In accord with another advantageous embodiment of the invention, the field of view of the camera can be altered by an adjustment apparatus in the driver area within the grasp of the driver, so that the driver can bring various areas around the vehicle into view on the monitor.
In accord with another advantageous embodiment of the invention, a plurality of cameras is provided. By this arrangement, a multi-point switching among the various cameras brings different zones about the vehicle into view on the monitor. By this means, the pivoting of a camera can be dispensed with. The respective camera can be placed in the optimum location for the respective area to be viewed. The camera for backing up is logically placed on the rear of the vehicle. In the image and data storage apparatus, the images of the most recent time can be stored as desired from one or more of the cameras.